Who are you?
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Three strange children appeare out of nowhere and are followed by strange criminals. Who are those children? And why do the criminals want two of them? And most of all, why do they seem so familyar?
1. Green light

A/N: well this is my first try with a KP fic, well hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible only the twins Sam, Cass and the other children Mark, Ami, Rick, Rob and Max

I. Green light

* * *

It all started out as one normal day in the live of the teen super heroines Kim Possible. Waking up, fighting with the zombies while eating breakfast, going to school, fight with Bonnie, practicing with the cheerleaders and then go to stop one of Dr. Drakken's new idiotic ideas to take over the world. Again. Kim was really starting to wonder at how Shego managed to not jump on the man and strangle him sometimes.

She was again fighting with Shego while Ron and Drakken 'fought' against each other, but that could no one call a fight or something near it. Ron was trying to get the remote for the earth quick machine before it could activate itself.

"Ron, I'm there in a second!"

"No chance princess." said Shego as she launched herself at Kim. They fight was then interpreted when they heard a crashing noise and a strange green light flashed up.

Turning around both women saw Ron and Drakken on the ground while a blond boy around eight sat on them rubbing his head. The remote flew out of Drakken's hand and when it would get activated the whole mountain would fall on them. Both women were about to try and catch it as a little girl around the same age as the boy jumped up and grabbed it.

"Rob, you are really a walking catastrophe." said the girl who caught the remote, she looked annoyed.

"Don't be so mean to him Sam." said a second girl who walked out from beside the table.

"Uhm…Shego, are those kids some of Drakken's new clones or are you doing babysitting for someone?" asked Kim while Shego helped her up.

"Don't ask me princess, I have never seen them. And beside that is Drakken to dumb to take care of children, he himself is in a desperatly need for a babysitter." she said while the children ignored them.

"Cass, I hope that you know that we are going to be in a big trouble if our parents find out. You both know that we are not allowed in our uncles labor." she said.

"Uhm…sorry, but would you please go down from me?" whined Ron as the girl pulled the boy up and lead him to the other girl.

Now was everyone staring at the trio, but mostly the two girls. The one of them which had caught the remote had light green skin, long black hair and blue eyes, she wore a green dress. The other had a normal skin color, long red hair and green eyes, she wore a brown dress.

"Well uhm…sorry girls…, but hey it was tot that bad or what do you think buddy…" said the boy sweatdropping to the girls and the little nakedmoul which crawled out of his pocket.

"Not bad…you are calling this not bad!" yelled the black haired girl and her hands begun to glow, at that the boy let out a scream and hid behind the redhead.

"Samantha Kimberly Possible, what did our parents say about using the meteorite power…" said the red haired girl and the other lowered her hands sighing, the green light disappearing.

"Fine…, but how the heck are we getting now back home?" a cough from behind them made the trio turn around and sweatdrop. Drakken and Ron were literally on the brick of fainting and the two famel only stared shocked at the two girls and then at each other.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think about the start? 


	2. The children

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I will try to make the second chapter longer and we even can get a little view in to the future

II. The children

* * *

"Uhm…KP, do you have a cousin that looks like you?" Ron asked while staring strangely from one redhead to the other.

"Shego, I knew that you had three brothers, but you never told me that you had a little sister." Drakken said, but both women were still staring confused at the two girls.

"Uhm…I think we should now introduce ourselves" said the little girl with red hair while she looked at her still annoyed looking sister. "My name is Cassandra Angela Possible." Kim stared at her gapping, but then she noticed Shego's gasping when she heard the girl's second name.

"You already heard my name thanks to my twin sister." said the blackhead.

"And I'm the great Robert Stoppable." the blond boy staid while posing. "Oh and this is my little fried Max."

"Yah." said the little pink creature.

"Ooohh keyyy…." said Ron.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the future _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! KP HELP!!" screamed a weary frightened and adult looking Ron while he runs for his live then a weary furious looking Shego was dashing after him.

"Come back you little mut and say that again!!!"

"KP!!!"

Meanwhile was said redhead and heroines standing in front of her two brothers and looking at them with a mix of worry and something the two scientists couldn't quiet describe.

"Is there a way we can find out where the children were sent?" she asked.

"Yes, we could make the computer search for they DNA signature in every part of the past and other dimensions and so we can…"

"…easily find out where they are and send you there to get them back home." said the twins, looking excited.

"Uhm…you have never done this before, am I right?" Kim asked.

"Uhm…well there is for everything a first time."

"Aha, and now if you would excuse me I need to stop Shego before she injures Ron in any sort of way." and with that was she already running after the still chasing duo.

* * *

_Back in the past _

"Wow, wow, now hold your horses." Ron said while waving with his hands. "So you three claim to be from the future and that you two " he pointed at the twins "are KP's and Shego's children and you are mine and…who was your mom again?"

"Monique." said the blond.

"Oh yes Monique…wait MONIQUE!!!"

"Could you stop with this screaming, I'm getting one headache." both Shego and Samantha said at the same time.

"Okey, now this is frightening." said Kim while watching the two blackheads. "Is this normal?" she asked while turning to her other future daughter.

"Yes, Sam and mom are weary similar, don't worry you will get used to it."

"I see, uhm do you know why Shego acted so strange when she heard your second name?"

"Uhm…that is also her second name, but only a five people know this."

"Aha…" she said, but then turned to the other woman. The thought that she would be married to one other woman, leave alone her arch nemesis was still strange for her and the fact that they also had two children with each other didn't help the matter at all. "Shego?" she called out and the raven haired woman turned to her.

"What is it princess?" she asked in a tone which made Kim1s heart beat faster. _'She calls me every time by some pet name so why does this affect me now, leaving the fact that I'm kneeling here beside one of our daughters. Our daughters...this sounds so strange.'_ Kim thought sighing, but then she noticed that Shego was still looking at her and waiting for her question.

"Is Drakken awake yet?"

"I will look after him." and with that she headed for the door. Dr. Drakken fainted shortly two minutes after the children introduced themselves and told them who they parents were.

"I will go with you." said suddenly a voice from beside her. The woman looked down to see the black haired girl standing beside her. Now that Shego had a better view to look her over she begun to nod how similar the girl looked to her except the eyes. '_She has the same stunning eyes as princess.'_ Shego suddenly begun to shake her head furiously. '_Since when do I think that Kim has stunning eyes?' _

"Then come, that idiot is truly pathetic." she said while they walked in the hallway.

"Well you think that this is pathetic from him?"

"Why did he make something dumber then usually?" Shego asked while rising one delicate eyebrow.

"Yes, once he had a strange dream and because of this he made love arrows." at that Shego stopped death in her tracks and stared shocked at her future daughter.

"Lo…love arrows? What kind of freaking dream did that idiot have?" Shego asked, her tone a mix of unbelieving and shock.

"We didn't want to know."

"You are right so what did go wrong again in Dr. D's 'brilliant' plan?"

"He accidentally hit Duff Killigan and you can guess who the first person was he saw and what happened after that." at the thought Shego shuddered.

"An idiot will stay one idiot." Sam said.

"In that you are absolutely right Sam." Shego agreed. '_I begin to really like the little one.' _She thought while they continued they way to Drakken's room.

After a five minutes they reached Drakken's room and walked inside. Now stood both in front of the bed as the man begun to slowly open his eyes. Drakken needed a five minutes so that his eyes could adjust to the light, but then his dark eyes widened when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"Shego! You shrank and do you wear contacts now?" he said while putting both glowed hands on the girls shoulder.

"Dr. D, I'm here and that is Sam." said one annoyed voice from his side. The blue skinned man slowly turned around to look at Shego.

"Oh…uups…" he said while immediately letting go of the girl who was glaring at him. '_Like mother, like daughter…'_he thought shuddering.

"I can only hope that we will soon find a way to get back home." Sam said sighing.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so this was the second chapter, I hope you liked it… 


	3. Connection

A/N: ok guys thank you all for the reviews and don't worry I didn't abound he fic. First of all gomen if the chapter gets a bit short, but I have really much work to do, but I will give you the profiles of the three kids at the end of this chapter which will show the future and the past again…

III. Connection

* * *

After getting back to the others Sam walked up to her sister and dragged her over to the computer.

"I still can't believe all this…" Ron said while Rufus nodded.

"You tell me helper line…this is frightening and…hey what are those two doing on my precious computer." Drakken said suddenly and everyone looked at the two girls.

"Erm…what are you two doing?" Kim asked.

"I try to get a link to the computer of our uncles then they should have already noticed that we disappeared and are probably looking for us." Samantha said as she typed a five more codes in the computer. "Got it." She said smiling as the screen flashed on.

"The Zombies?" younger Kim asked as she saw her two little brothers.

"Hay Kim. Good job Samantha."

"Thanks." She said as suddenly everyone heard a loud scream from the background.

"Erm…what was that?" both redheads asked.

"Erm…not much, your mom is only a bit pissed on…"

"Aha…"

"_GET BACK HERE STOPPABLE!!" _yelled a furious older Shego as he run after an adult Ron.

"_KP HELP ME!!!" _

"_SHEGO LEAVE RON!" _

"Ehm…as you see your parents already know."

"Yep, what did uncle Ron do to get mom pissed like that?" Cass asked.

"Well it had something to do with Ron saying something about her being one overprotective mom and so she snapped."

"Never get mom pissed when she is already stressed." Sam said.

"Now that is for sure. Well then kids we will talk later and now we finally know in which dimension you are so we could manage to get to you sooner."

"That would be great."

"Kim, you and the others please keep one eye on the kids. See you." And with that the screen went off.

"Okey…now that was really interesting." Kim said an the others nodded.

* * *

After a while in the future…

After Kim finally managed to calm Shego, both went home in they house.

"Shego, should I make us some tea?" Kim asked as both woman walked inside.

"Sure pumpkin." the black haired woman said as she walked up the stairs right in to the girls bedroom.

After she sat down on one of the two beds she picked up a picture frame from the nightstand. Looking at it, she smiled sadly at the picture which showed they little family when the girls got three years old. Tears begun to build in her green orbs as she put one of her hands in front of her mouth.

"The girls will be alright." Kim said as she put the tray with the tea on the table and sat down beside Shego.

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"I know..." Kim said as she hugged her lover.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I told you that this would get short, but hey it is a new chapter so…

And now to the three profiles:

_Samantha Kimberly Possible: _

_Age: 8 _

_Parents: Kim/Shego _

_Likes: her family, friends, music, different fighting stiles, chemise, snakes, swords _

_Dislikes: idiots _

_Cassandra Angela Possible:_

_Age: 8 _

_Parents: Kim/Shego _

_Likes: her family, friends, music, dancing_

_Dislikes: people who hurt weaker people _

_Robert Stoppable:_

_Age: 8_

_Parents: Ron/Monique _

_Likes: naked mouls, his family, fiends, wrestling, tacos, goofing around, monkeys _

_Dislikes: clowns _


	4. Nearing Danger

A/N: so this is the third story continuing for today…

IV. Danger is nearing

* * *

Unknown to both sides was there a third party who also got the transmission.

"What and interesting conclusion of the happenings, who would have thought, that the things would turn out so much to our advice." Said a shadowy figure while grinning evilly.

"You called sir?" asked a man who had just stepped inside the dark room.

"Yes, find out from which time line this transmission come and locate it immediately." The figure said.

"Yes Sir." The man said and left immediately.

As the other disappeared begun the person to laugh evilly.

"Finally I'm only a step away for reaching my ultimate goal…" he said and a cold laugh filled the dark room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the present decided everyone that they will use out the fact that both of Kim's parents were away on some sort of conferences and wouldn't be back till next week and the Zombies were in a camp for young inventors, so they could all use the Possible house.

After getting everything packed moved the group over to Kim's house even if said redhead felt a bit strange for inviting her enemies over to sleep by her. This situation was rather confusing in itself and she didn't even have a clue how bad it would get.

"So princess where will everyone sleep?" Shego asked after a while.

Kim suddenly stocked, she knew that she had forgotten something.

"Hmm…because everyone is staying here will Ron, Drakken and Rob go in the room of my brothers, Shego and Sam get the room of my parents and Cass will sleep in my room." Kim said after a while.

"Agreed." Said the other girls.

"We disagree." both Ron and Drakken said in union, then begun to glare at each other.

"What was that…" both Shego and Sam hissed while they right hand begun to glow green.

"Nothing…" come the frightened reply from both men while the two redheads hit they foreheads with they hand.

"Man, those two really get after they mothers…" Rob said while looking from one duo to the other, this promised to be a rather long time till they get back home.

After everything got settled and the kitchen cleaned after the disaster which broke out as three certain males tried to cook dinner. This resulted with the kitchen looking suspiciously similar to a war field and that while two certain redheads cleaned and tried to repair everything were two angered blackheads chasing after the kitchen destructions trio who were screaming for they mothers and the two redheads.

On that evening decided the girls that they would take on with the cooking and both Shego and Kim were rather stunned as to how they daughters could already take care of themselves, but considering the little fact that they were the children of the both of them was that not such a big surprise. After eating and doing the dishes went everyone to bed.

"I can only hope that they will soon come to bring us home." Cass said as she sat down on the bed of her mother.

"Is it really so bad here?" Kim asked while changing.

"No that isn't it, but I don't want my mothers worrying." She said while looking at the ground.

"Yes I can understand that, but don't worry Cass you will all get soon back to your parents again, I promise." Kim said while kneeling in front of her daughter. It was still strange, but also pleasant in a way.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the other bedrooms was a second mother daughter bonding time with the two blackheads telling each other about they favorite fighting techniques and what idiotic things Dr. Drakken did in the past and in the future while in the third bedroom was said scientist sneezing every minute.

* * *

In the same time somewhere outside the city opened a time vortex and four dark claded figures stepped outside and headed out for the city. One of them held a picture on which two girls could be seen while they were walking out hand in hand from they school…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so guys what do you think these four person are and who is the shadowy figure? 


	5. Danger and Rescue

A/N: so now it is time to reveal the new danger lurking in the shadows…

V. Danger and Rescue

* * *

It were now two days gone by since the three children come from the future. It was a normal warm day and Kim decided that they all should go camping a bit, to say that Ron, Drakken and Rob were not to pleased about it would be one understatement, but getting two certain black heads angered would be suicide…

The little group managed after one hour of failed attempts to get they camp set, well the guys needed this much then the girls had no such problems like _"the man-eating tent". _Now was everyone split up in one man groups to get some firewood.

Sam reached a clearing and suddenly stopped, guard up. She jumped away suddenly as a fireball hit the spot where she just stood a second ago.

"Really good little girl." Said a dark voice and Sam whirled around, glaring at the cloaked figure.

"What do you want here…Amatre…" she hissed as the hood was pulled hack and she was staring in the cat like scarlet eyes of a pale skinned young man with long raven black hair.

"We are here to bring you to the Master." Said the second figure as she stepped forth with the other two.

"Kamiya, all of you stand back, this will be my fight." Amatre said in a dark voice as he stepped closer to Sam.

"But…"

"What did I say…" the other hissed at the blond who made a step back. "_That damned little beast and her similarity to her mother…"_ she thought bitterly while the two begun fighting.

Meanwhile were the others looking around for Sam.

"I'm worried about her…" said the younger redhead.

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"She never stays that long away without sending me a message that she is ok." She said.

"But she is as strong as Shego so…"

"Power is not everything." Chris said as suddenly everyone stopped. "**SAMANTHA!!"** Chris suddenly yelled panicked as she hear her sister's scream and begun to run to the place from where she heard the scream.

Reaching the place everyone's eyes widened as they spotted the black haired girl's unconscious body in the arms of a strange man.

"Let her go Amatre…" she hissed.

"Ah so the other is here to." The man said and turned to his companions. "Kamiya, Utagma, Kugra get the other girl and they mothers." He said and the three charged at the group.

Kim and Shego made themselves ready to fight as suddenly a new green light flashed in front of them and three screams haled to the skies. As the light dimmed they begun gapping at the sight greeting them.

"MOMMY!!" Chris yelled as she spotted the two woman.

"Give me my daughter back." Elder Shego hissed with venom in her voice.

"Hmm….as you wish." Amatre said handing Sam over. "We are going." He said to the three on the ground.

"What?"

"Kamiya…" the other hissed and she obeyed, all four disappearing in a portal.

"Come now you two, we need to get back." Said older Kim after glancing at her other daughter worried.

"She is only exhausted so there is no ground to worry."

"Ok. Thank you for keeping one eye on them." Kim said smiling kindly.

"Uhm…your welcome…so you will head back now?" younger Kim asked her future self, man would she look hot.

"Yes, but before that we will erase your memories about the last days to protect our time line."

"Oh…"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the future was a dark cloaked figure entering his quarters after getting yelled at by they Master for failing.

"Hmm…well Shego it looks like as if I would really need to let you go eternally, you already have that red haired slut as your toy, but your daughter…." A grin appeared on his face as he stared at the picture about the black haired girl"…she will be mine and no one can prevent it from happening…."

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: so this was the last chapter which will also give the main branch to one other fic which I will try to write later one. I know that it was short, but this is the most I could get out of myself in this story theme because I Couldn't watch this since some months… 


End file.
